


情人节礼物

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	情人节礼物

下午，博士端着一杯卡布奇诺坐在长沙发上，享受宁静的下午茶时光。

身后传来高跟鞋的声响。

 

「博士，你喜欢花吗？」Nat一边问，一边坐下。

 

博士放下水杯，侧头看了眼正翘着二郎腿的Nat，「嗯？为什么突然问我这个？」

 

「呃……或者是新的衣服？小猫小狗也行，你喜欢哪个？」

 

「都差不多，都行。」博士喝了口咖啡，不经意答道。

 

Nat翻了个白眼，「果然和Stark说的一样，当我没问。」她起身。

 

「等等……这和Tony又有什么关系？」他迅速上前拉住准备离去的Nat的手，被她一个习惯性的自卫动作放倒在地。

 

「啊，抱歉。」Nat把他拉起，「其实是Stark实在不知道该送你什么礼物，托我过来问问，所以你不如随便让我告诉他该买点什么，然后到时候你装作非常喜欢就行了。」

 

博士挠了挠头，「为什么他要送我礼物，还没到我生日。」

 

「博士？」Nat一脸不可置信地看着这个呆头鹅。

 

「怎么？」

 

「你知道明天是什么日子吗？」

 

「2月14……啊！！是情人节！」

 

Nat一个白眼快要翻上天，「原来你这呆子根本就忘了这事。」

 

「谢谢提醒，想起来这还是我和Tony的第一个情人节，我也不知道该送他些什么。反正我买东西刷的也是他的卡，送不送是不是也无所谓？」

 

「天呐，我真想不通你这七个学位的博士谈起恋爱来比Cap那个木鱼脑子还要迟钝。礼物多少钱根本不重要，重要的是你的心意。」

 

博士右手握拳敲在左手掌心，一副恍然大悟的模样。

 

「Natasha你说的太对了，第一次情人节我绝对不能搞砸，你可不可以帮我去问问Tony他想……」

 

「不可以。」她果断拒绝。

 

博士抿起嘴，舔了下唇，接着可怜巴巴地望着她。

 

Nat长叹一口气，翻完了今年份的白眼，「事实上，Stark想要什么礼物，用脚指头想都能知道。」

 

Bruce瞬间掏出小本本和笔，「说说说！！」

 

「他最想要的礼物，不就是……」Nat举起手指，精准地指在博士的脸上。

 

受宠若惊的博士瞪大双眼，吓得笔也摔到地上，露出怀春少女般的羞涩笑容，右手贴在因害羞而泛红的脸颊上磨蹭。

 

「你是说……应该送他的礼物就是…… **我** 吗？」

 

傍晚。

 

博士拿着一本棕黄色的笔记本，夹着一根中性笔，回到房间。

「Jarvis，现在帮我买一个礼物盒，越大越好。」他说着，随手把笔记本丢到床上。

 

「博士，可以再具体一点吗？」

 

Bruce躺在床上把笔记本打开，第一页清晰地写着：

「 **情人节送给Tony的礼物：我自己** **。**

 **方案一：把自己打包成礼物。** 」

 

「博士，虽然可以买到比您还大的礼物盒，但是明天就是情人节了，恐怕现在下急件都有些晚。」博士头上的电子音响起。

 

「那还有什么办法？」

 

「仓库里还有几条长绸带，虽然没有礼物盒。」

 

博士灵机一动，更妙的想法闪过他的脑海，立马在本子上记下详尽的方案：

「 **先脱光衣服，再将自己的手脚用黄色绸带绑在一起打上结，贴上礼物标签，躺在Tony的床上** **——诱惑又浪漫的礼物。** 」

 

「他可以拆开绸带随意享用我，或者直接上，是不是够浪漫？我猜他的鼻血能喷三米高。」博士兴奋地挠挠下巴补充道，又略带得意地轻轻点头。

 

Jarvis的系统仿佛突然被卡住，愣是过了十几秒才有回应，「确实是非常棒的计划。平时您从不流露出这方面的欲望，我也没想到您会如此大胆地主动出击，相信Sir会被惊喜到，他也一定会喜欢您的 **放飞自我** 。」

 

标准的电子音传进Bruce耳中，心虚者竟从中听出一丝意味深长的讽刺。如同一只表面高雅正直的饥渴野狼被看穿真面目。

 

他慌张地拽了拽胸前并不乱的领带，又严肃地清清嗓子，「咳咳！我想我有必要先说清楚！我的主动出击只是为了迎合Tony，绝对不是因为我的私欲！要知道我对这种事情完全不感兴趣！只是单纯为了满足他而已。对，只是满足Tony，你千万别多想！」

 

撒谎的技术一如既往地差劲，心虚时更是如此。不过好在Jarvis没有偷笑之类的功能，否则他必定会立马收拾好行囊灰溜溜地逃出大厦。

 

「博士，我保证没有多想，但是这个计划还需要一个将您绑成礼物的人选，我不认为机械手臂可以将您妥善地绑成礼物。」

 

「糟糕，看来要换方案二了。」

 

博士把笔记本后翻一页：

「 **方案二：说黄腔，挑起Stark的欲望，再被欲火焚身的Tony顺势按倒，乖乖就范。** 」

 

「可以帮我找一些黄段子或者色情下流的话吗，让我挑选几句。」

 

「抱歉，博士，没有这个功能。」

 

「该死，你可是Stark设计出来的人工智能，这么基本的功能都没有！？？那算了，你还是把Tony以往跟我开的黄腔都重复一遍，让我找找灵感。」

 

「好的，博士。」

 

下一秒，头顶便传来熟悉且色情的声音。

 

「博士，我需要你的帮助，我的导弹似乎出了点问题急需您的检查。不不不！不是那种杀人不眨眼的导弹，那个我早就不造了。是我下面这根同样威力十足、蓄势待发而且能够创造生命的『导弹』，来帮我检查检查嘛～」

 

Bruce越听裤裆越鼓，脸已经红成了猴子屁股，却还是硬着头皮听Jarvis播放半个小时的黄腔。

 

「够了够了！我都已经听得欲火焚身了。你再说下去，我都恨不得现在就投奔过去让他操一顿。」他打断电子音。

 

微微冒汗的博士拉开裤链，老二高高翘起贴着肚皮，被他缓缓抚弄。

 

「博士，有灵感了吗？」

 

「这条方案否决了，我说不出这种羞耻的话。」他套弄起滚烫的阴茎，还不忘正事，「Jarvis，你帮我想想该怎么做，至少给我点提示。」

 

「博士，作为给Sir的生日礼物，主动献身确实是最佳选项，不过只是睡一觉作为礼物的话，虽然当时的效果很好，但有些缺乏实质性。」

 

「你说得对。」

 

博士立马腾出还在撸管的右手，记起笔记：

「 **方案三：实质性的礼物。**

 **把做爱的视频从头到尾录下来，再等结束之后发给Tony任他观赏，并且作为纪念。** 」

 

「博士，这条恐怕也不行。

私密行为的录像，必须要由Sir批准。」

 

博士气急败坏地挠挠头，接着更加粗暴地继续撸动，随着他的一声闷哼，抽搐着的下体终于吐出一股股白液，星星点点地落在小腹上。

 

Bruce瘫倒在床上，咬咬牙，「看来我只能用杀手锏了！」

 

他把笔记本翻到下一页：

「 **备用方案：给Tony下壮阳药。** 」

 

「博士，我不确定Sir是不是需要这个。」

 

「当然不需要，但我相信他会爱上『金枪不倒』的感觉，我也会牺牲我的屁股让他操个够。」Bruce沉浸于遐想的欢愉中，无意识发出的咂嘴声被电子管家分毫不差地捕捉干净。

 

「博士，您看起来好像很……期待。」

 

「才……才没有！你别乱说！」他怒拍床单，切换回平日里清心寡欲的正经博士，「就这么定了，你不许告诉Tony。趁他开派对还没回来，我得赶紧偷溜到药店买点壮阳药。」

 

「博士，来不及了，Sir已经在过来的路上，大概还有半分钟到达房间。」

 

「该死！」博士随手将笔记本藏到床底，惊慌失措地拽出几张餐巾纸，粗暴地擦掉精液，一边拉裤链一边匆忙地从书柜上胡乱掏出一本书。

 

「啊博士……我回来啦……有没有……想我……呢？」Stark醉醺醺地推开门，晃悠几步之后倒在地上，酒瓶咕噜咕噜在地上以一个圆弧曲线滚走。

 

博士放下手中拿倒了的《女性妊娠指南》，过去把他扶到床上，但Tony不知道中了什么邪，拽着他的衣角不肯撒手。

 

半梦半醒的Tony突然扑向博士牢牢抱住，以几乎将博士锁死的姿势安然进入梦乡，时不时还傻笑几声，口水滴到博士身上。

 

Bruce用手指戳了戳身上睡得死沉的男人，只换来Tony红彤彤的脸蛋磨蹭他几下，继续打呼噜。完全被抱住、无法动弹的博士预想的计划全数泡汤，无奈叹息一声，乖乖拉灯睡觉。

 

 

**事实上，计划并没有泡汤。**

 

当博士再睁开双眼，身上少了一只死死抱住他的Stark，轻松不少。

 

「博士，早上好，今天是情人节哦。」

 

博士抬头望向声源，Stark嘴里叼着一支玫瑰挑眉，全身赤裸地蹲在被子上，毫不遮掩胯间巨物。

 

「你干嘛，把裤子穿上！」博士慌忙把被子掀到Stark身上以挡住那根极具诱惑力的肉棒。

 

被子掀起的瞬间，感到冷嗖嗖的博士才发现自己居然也光溜溜的，「该死，你都干了什么？我可不记得昨天晚上我没穿衣服。」

 

「今天可是情人节啊，让我们来做一整天吧，博士。」厚颜无耻的Stark闭上眼，浮夸地噘起嘴唇贴向博士，却被一巴掌按住。

 

「不要。」博士故作矜持地拒绝，起床洗漱。

 

他一丝不挂地站在镜子前吐完漱口水，余光瞥见镜中一个同样一丝不挂的男人正晃着一根肉棒得意地走进来。

 

Stark突然从背后掏出一个正方形的礼盒，「来看看我给你准备的情人节礼物吧，博士。」

 

「谢谢，我太喜欢了。」博士转身接过。

 

「喜欢？你还没拆开看呢。」

 

他随手把礼盒放在洗漱台上，低下头不好意思地抹了抹鼻子：「对不起，Tony.我……我没准备给你的礼物。」

 

他再抬头，这男人不光没显露丝毫生气，反倒是更龇牙咧嘴地笑了，这通常不怀好意。

 

「你演得真好，博士。」Stark果断抓起他的手拽出卫生间，行云流水地推到床上顺势压住。

 

「你不光给我准备了礼物，而且这礼物……」男人饶有兴致地停顿了下，凑到博士耳边，「不就是你自己吗？」

 

 

博士先是惊愕到震颤，接着怔住，张开的嘴巴震惊到能塞下一个大鸭蛋，双眼瞪得比鸭蛋还圆。下一秒便看见男人的右手居然抓着他昨晚藏起来的笔记本，耀武扬威地在他眼前摇晃。

 

「该死！」博士伸手去夺，可惜男人更快一步把本子举到头顶上方，还露出一个狂妄且欠扁的笑容。

 

「所以……你都看到了？」博士羞耻地侧过头，恨不得把脸埋进床单两米深。

 

Tony欣慰地趴倒在他身上，「当然，这可是一份巨大惊喜呢。真不愧是我最爱的博士，你准备的方案真是太、完、美、了！若是早知道你原来这么渴望我，我也不必一直小心翼翼地拿捏分寸。都怪你，害得我每天憋着快要爆炸的欲望又不敢上你，你要补偿我。」

 

「不、不是……这不是我写的……我是说这是我喝醉酒写的……总、总之这不是我的真实想法，你别当真。」

 

「我不信，如此完美的计划只能出自你聪明的小脑瓜，不用诡辩。而且都已经到这个地步了，你也该撕掉平时的清纯伪装。忠于欲望并没有错，享受性爱也不是什么龌龊下流的事情，更何况你连这么棒的计划都写出来了，哪有不去实行的道理。不过我还有一点小小的疑惑，不知道你打算怎么把自己绑成礼物。」Stark冲他眨下右眼。

 

博士不知道Stark变了什么魔术，竟从身后掏出一摞金黄绸带丢在他身上。

 

「博士，如果你需要一个人帮你绑成礼物，那么我乐意效劳。」男人说着，也没打算给这只小羔羊拒绝的机会，灵巧的双手已经轻柔地将绸带绕过博士的脖子。

 

「既然你都知道了，能不能不要弄这么多花样？」博士的语气有些委屈，却还是任凭男人摆弄他的身体。

 

Stark熟练地捆绑起来，浅笑两声，「这样才 **浪漫** 啊，这可是你自己写的。」

 

Tony完工后兴奋地拍了下手，欣赏起身下的博士双手绑在身后被打上蝴蝶结，金色的绸带在脖子和腰间交叉缠绕过好几道。

 

乖巧的人形礼物卧在床上发出软绵绵的哼唧声，香甜诱人。

 

Stark擦擦嘴角的口水，「博士，请问我什么时候才能把你吃掉？」

 

「随时都可以，听你的。」

 

Tony悠哉地躺到博士面前，两根手指挑起他的下巴，望向那双羞涩乱转的眼睛，「博士，你是不是还忘了些什么重要的事情呢？」

 

「什么？！」

 

「你不记得你写了什么吗？我还等着你多说点下流淫荡的话来挑逗我呢。」

 

他极速甩头否认，「不！我……我还没想好……」

 

Stark翘起二郎腿发号施令，「那就现在想。」他双手托着后脑勺，平躺在床上，期待起一向文明优雅的博士在床上能爆出什么色情下流的黄色话语。

 

「Tony……我真的想不出来……」

 

「博士，我超想听你开黄腔的，不说的话我不会放过你哦。」Tony的手掌熟练地握住博士半硬不软的肉棒，轻轻撸动起来，「情人节稍微满足我一下嘛～不然我就让你硬上个三天三夜。」

 

「可是……我说不出口，这太难了……」

 

「那你就说说，看见我这世界上最火辣性感又肌肉发达且令你垂涎已久日思夜想梦寐以求的完美肉体，你有什么想对我做的吗，快全部告诉我。」

 

「那……我想先把你的衣服全部扒光。」

 

「很好，我已经替你完成了。」Stark跪坐在床上，挺起胸膛，张开双手，毫无廉耻心的裸体沐浴在博士的目光之下，更加骄傲自在。

 

「然后我想……用舌头撬开你的齿缝，把你的舌头从舌尖到舌根仔细舔一遍。」

 

Stark的手沿着一道绸带划动在Bruce的肌肤上，早有预谋的指头迅速找到一颗软弹的乳豆，来回拨弄。

 

「舔十遍我也没意见，继续。」

 

被绑死的小羔羊在挑弄下无辜扭动，却逃不出最后几丝尊严也要被蹂躏干净的命运。

 

「接着……接着我会舔你的身体，从锁骨到乳头再到腰间……最后……呃……」

 

Stark等不及他挤牙膏般的吞吞吐吐，决定给予一点小小的惩罚，于是掌控好力道，放肆地将指尖嵌进任他玩弄的乳头，轻轻掐住。

 

身下人哼出抗议的呻吟，Tony继续得寸进尺地加大力度戳进乳豆，博士立竿见影地痛苦颤抖，为他带来了罪恶而美妙的快感。

 

「继续说呀，最好再细致一点。」

 

「然后我要吃……吃你的肉棒，先用舌头捋顺你的阴毛，然后顺势而下……我会含住你的肉棒吸吮，用舌头把它包裹起来……我会吞咽它……我会把你含得很爽……然后我还要榨干你的精液，每一滴都咽下去……」

 

Stark的阴茎「听完」，也迫不及待地抬起头期待着，像是时刻准备好被服侍。

 

「我批准了，你也得说到做到，博士。」他拍了拍Bruce，示意让他跪坐起来。

 

「我们直接跳到最后几步。」激动的男人把肉棒甩到博士脸上磨蹭起来，嘴角挂起邪恶的微笑。

 

毫无反抗之力的羔羊只能乖乖张嘴，先是吞住男人的阴囊舔弄几下，又顺着根部向上留下一个个细碎的吻。

 

Stark充血到快要爆炸，他迫不及待地想要博士为他制造出更强烈的快感。他粗暴地按住博士的头，没等博士细细品味龟头的味道，就把他按了下去。

 

滚烫的铁棍野蛮地插入口腔、顶上喉咙，博士并没有抱怨他的急躁，反而更加专注地来回吞吐，引得Stark连连呻吟。

 

「博士，你真的做到了。我被你含得超级爽！以后每天都要！！」

 

Bruce好不容易挣开Stark按在他后脑勺上的大手，呼吸几口新鲜空气，「你喜欢就好……」

 

「博士，我爱死你了！来，看镜头。」

 

「！！？」他抬头，竟看见Stark兴致勃勃地拿着手机，摄像头精准地瞄准着他。

 

「不、不要。」极力挣扎的博士又被男人的另一只手抓住头发，被按在胯间，逼着他通红的脸和这根擎天柱同框。

 

「我在帮你录视频呢，博士。快来打个招呼。」

 

「快停下！我可没写『要被绑成礼物的同时给你口交还要被拍下来』！！太羞耻了！」

 

博士的脸蛋耻辱到灼热，干脆把整个脸埋进男人的两腿之间逃避。

 

「别害羞，博士。我发誓这视频录出来不会让第三个人看到，来打个招呼吧。」

 

博士咬咬牙，缓缓抬起头来，「我叫Bruce……我……」

 

「博士，告诉我你在干嘛？」Stark问着，还不忘用肉棒捣他的脸，示意他的服务还没有完工。

 

博士屈辱地舔了两口龟头，「我在……吃东西。」

 

Tony哼出两声坏笑，胯间巨兽不停往他的嘴里钻，「你可以再说具体一点，博士。」

 

「我在……我在给Tony Stark口交！你满意了！？」他恼羞成怒地吼道，紧接着极其粗暴地吞咽起来，也不顾牙齿不断刮在肉棒上让男人发出惨叫。

 

受到报复的Stark竟吐出求饶：「慢、慢点……求你了，我最可爱的博士……求您温柔一点……」

 

「把这个解开。」博士吐飞肉棒，背过身去。

 

Stark只好扔掉手机，手指夹住绸带末端，「看来我的小礼物急着被拆封呢～」他潇洒地抬手，解开了Bruce身上的蝴蝶结，下一秒就被恢复自由的小家伙扑倒在床上。

 

博士把身上的绸带握成团扔飞，伸了个懒腰，稍稍活动关节，「好了，你录吧，不许按我的头。」他重新爬到Tony的胯间，一丝不苟地品尝起他的肉棒。

 

男人眯起眼欣慰地笑着，「博士，你可真乖。但我胳膊一直举着手机好酸啊。

 

Jarvis快帮我录像，记得多给我可爱的小博士一些特写。」

 

「好的，Sir。」

 

男人以「大」字形躺在床上，每一个关节都爽到拼命向外拉伸，伴随着他舒服到极其大声、放荡的浪叫，生怕大厦还有任何一个人听不见情人节当天Tony Stark在房间里被他的男朋友服侍得巨他妈爽。

 

男人又伸手摸了摸裆下小家伙的卷毛，「博士，你太棒了，我快要射了。」

 

「我准备好了，射进来吧。」Bruce含糊不清地回答。

 

男人不知又想到了什么鬼点子，居然挺起上半身坐在床上，接着抽出阴茎，离开Bruce温暖湿润又任他射爆的口腔，转而用手抽动起来，「射进去？那可不行。」

 

博士皱起眉头，他想不通为何Stark不继续享受他的口交，而是亲自用手撸管?还没等疑惑的Bruce问出口，眼前的肉棒便在Stark嘶哑吼叫的同时喷出一股股白浊，精液肆无忌惮地拍打在他的脸上。

 

「该死！」突然被射满一脸的博士想伸手去拿面纸，却被刚刚爽完的男人拦住。

 

「别擦，就这样挺好。」

 

Stark心满意足地伸过头来，却只在他的下巴舔掉即将滴下的几滴精液，丝毫没有帮他清理的意思。

 

「你就想把我被你射一脸的样子录下来？混蛋！」

 

Stark将他的下巴舔舐过一周，又咬上他的耳垂，「别乱动哦，要是敢把任何一滴精液弄到我的床单上，我可不轻饶你。」

 

「你真是混蛋，Stark！」他只能直直地扬起头，完全暴露在Jarvis的摄像头之下，颜面尽失。

 

「从明天开始，你起床之前必须先把这视频看十遍，再决定先起床还是和我滚床单，每天都要。这样，你送我的情人节礼物才具有 **实质性** 嘛。」Stark翻阅起博士的笔记本，又发出几声狡诈的笑声。

 

博士咬牙切齿，「我真该昨天晚上就把这破本子烧掉。」

 

「别怕，你不也只剩下一项了吗？」Stark终于拿出餐巾纸，擦拭掉博士脸上的液体。

 

「什么最后一项？」

 

还没等到Bruce反应过来，Stark就已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势塞了一颗药丸到他的嘴里。

 

「咳咳……你给我吃了什么？」

 

博士不安地端坐，面前Tony手里拿着同样的药丸，炫技般抛到两米五然后轻松用嘴接住并吞下。

 

Bruce身体迅速发烫，因惶恐而被迫扩张的瞳孔看着自己的下体愈发肿胀，「别告诉我这是……」

 

「没错，就是壮阳药。」Stark霸道地把他压倒，拍了拍他软弹软弹的屁股，「今天，我们大战三百回合！」

 

「Fuck！」趴在床上Bruce左肩被男人咬住，在药物影响下阴茎充血到快要燃烧起来，想要撸管泄欲的双手却被身上的饿狼牢牢握死。

 

「让我满足你好吗，宝贝。」Stark的肉棒同样亢奋，先是贴在博士的股间缝隙上来回摩擦，随后横冲直撞地推开臀肉直捣肉穴最深处。

 

腺体被激烈撞击着的博士闭紧双眼，手掌在床单上抓出几道褶皱，同时吐出沉重呻吟，「啊呜……你不会真的要……和我大战三百回合？」

 

耳后传来一声走火入魔般的邪笑，带着狂妄傲气。

「哇嘎嘎！准确地说，是我要操你三百轮！！」

 

 

于是他们度过了一个浪漫的情人节。（可能还有点伤身体？）

 

 

小尾巴：

几天后的一个下午，博士坐在沙发上看书。

 

Stark突然兴奋地冲出来，「哈哈！我最爱的博士，来看看这个～」一个棕黄色物体从他手上抛出。

 

一脸茫然的博士连忙接住，他发现这是他的笔记本。

 

翻开满是折痕又极其破烂的笔记本，他发现每一页都被写得密密麻麻，内容全部是Stark潦草字迹写下的关于「 **博士如何献出肉体取悦他的男朋友Stark** 」的方案。

 

博士喘着粗气翻阅了几页，脸越来越红。

 

「你他妈的写了一百多条方案？！」

 

男人迅速接道，「是一百四十八条，冰山一角。详情我已经全部报给Jarvis了，欢迎随时查询。」

 

「……」

 

「你可以随时在里面挑选几条方案作为送我的惊喜礼物，虽然礼物只有你本人。」他挑眉说完，便哼着小曲以嘚瑟的舞姿离去。

 

留下屁股还疼着的博士一个人坐在沙发上，拿着笔记本带着苦笑两声，像是积蓄着怒火。

 

「我就不该开这个头！！Tony你这混蛋！！」博士气冲冲地把笔记本大力丢向垃圾桶然后叉腰坐下。

 

可惜过大的力度致使笔记本把垃圾桶砸翻，本子弹飞并滑向刚刚走进客厅的Cap脚边。

 

「不，别捡！」

 

为时已晚，纯洁正直的队长已把笔记本拿起翻开。

 

End.

 

 

 

 

 

感谢购买科学本本的宝贝们qvq希望我的弱鸡文笔不会被嫌弃

科学组Forever！

Lofter@炭烤猫丸  
 ~~（↑加我看更多小黄文↑）~~

 


End file.
